Shrouds have been used in the past to cover lavatory traps and to give a decorative appearance to lavatories. One familiar type of shroud is a pedestal, which fits underneath the lavatory and extends to the floor. The pedestal usually has a hollow interior into which the trap is inserted, and its weight is supported by the floor on which it stands.
Another type of enclosure which is known is a shroud which fastens to the wall. It is this latter type of wall-supported shroud to which the present invention relates. Prior art shrouds of this type are mounted by means of outwardly projecting flanges having holes for receiving bolts which bolt into the wall. The mechanism for mounting these shrouds is clearly visible, becuase the bolt heads are visible. This disrupts the highly decorative appearance (which is the main reason for having the shroud in the first place). Therefore, there has been a need in the art for a means for hiding the connection to the wall so as to fulfill the decorative purpose of the shroud. However, some solutions for hiding the connection, such as placing it much higher on the shroud so as to be completely hidden by the lavatory, result in designs which are very difficult to install.